Nightmare Creatures - Recueil
by jaysher
Summary: Voici un recueil de One Shot sur le jeu vidéo Nightmare Creatures, jeu qui a bercé mon adolescence et comme c'est un fandom peu populaire, il est temps pour moi de le remplir un peu J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture :)
1. Chapter 1

L'ombre et la lumière.

En me réveillant ce matin vers dix heures, j'aperçois par la fenêtre une obscurité inhabituelle. Peut-être que les nuages sont nombreux dans le ciel aujourd'hui et c'est peut-être pour cette raison que la lumière du soleil me paraît faible aujourd'hui. Pour en avoir le coeur net, je décide de me lever de mon lit et de traverser cette pièce qui me sert de chambre afin de vérifier par moi-même. Lorsque je me poste devant la fenêtre, je me rends compte que les nuages n'ont rien à voir avec cette pâle lueur. Non, ce qui se trame dehors va au-delà de ce que j'attendais.

Et c'est pour cette raison que cela fait plusieurs heures que je marche à travers Londres et que cette nuit dans laquelle je me suis glissée ne cesse de vouloir se terminer. Sur mes bras, du sang y repose et cette désagréable odeur métallique risque de devenir mon unique amie de la soirée. L'arme au poing, je surveille les alentours pour ne pas être surprise par un quelconque monstre et je tiens absolument à être prête à en découdre avec ces créatures pour avoir une chance d'apercevoir le jour dans quelques heures. J'aurais pu très bien rester cloîtrer chez moi et attendre que les heures passent mais savoir que des innocents dehors auraient pu être la cible de ces démons, très peu pour moi. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que mon monde s'écroule comme ça, du jour au lendemain ?

Hier, dans l'après-midi, je flânais encore dans les rues de Londres, occupée à faire les magasins en compagnie de deux de mes amies et aujourd'hui, me voilà en train d'évoluer dans les ténèbres de Londres. D'ailleurs, tout en marchant, je me rends compte d'un petit détail qui aurait dû me paraître suspect bien plus tôt. En effet, aucune nappe de brouillard ne rôde dans les parages et cela n'annonce rien de bon. De plus, Londres sans ces nuages bas, ce n'est pas la capitale anglaise mais une pâle copie. Suis-je en plein cauchemar ou dans la réalité ?

A l'heure actuelle, je ne saurais quoi répondre et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'intéresser davantage à cette question. Alors que j'arrive sur l'un des nombreux quais maritimes de la ville, je remarque une bien curieuse silhouette ailée, au loin. Des bruits étranges s'échappent à chacun de ses mouvements et bizarrement, ma main droite se lève subitement pour placer la lame de mon épée devant ma poitrine. Si jamais l'être que j'ai repéré s'avère être encore l'un de ces monstres, je préfère qu'une tige de métal s'interpose entre nous deux afin de me laisser le temps de réfléchir à une mise à mort digne de ce nom. Discrètement, je m'avance vers le monstre et mes yeux se posent aussitôt sur les nombreuses colonnes constituées de caisse en bois qui se trouvent tout autour de lui.

Comment ai-je pu faire pour ne pas m'en rendre compte bien avant ? Si cette créature est intelligente, elle pourrait s'en servir pour couvrir sa fuite ou mieux encore, les utiliser pour m'attaquer. J'ai beau être l'une des plus fines lames de ce pays, je ne saurais comment réagir si mon adversaire fait preuve d'un minimum d'intelligence. Déjà, il aura le mérite d'être plus coriace que mes adversaires précédents mais en plus, il pourrait peut-être me vaincre qui c'est ? Jusqu'à présent, les monstres que j'ai dû abattre jusqu'à maintenant étaient des brutes sans cervelles et malgré l'avantage que leur offrait leur corps difforme, j'ai toujours su me sortir de ces combats sans la moindre blessure.

Je sais être forte car la vie ne m'en a pas laissé le choix. Même si j'ai encore la chance d'avoir mon père dans mon existence, je n'ai aucun travail et aucun soupirant à déclarer sur mon tableau de chasse. D'ailleurs, celui-ci est aussi vide qu'une outre de vin qu'un ivrogne aurait soulagé en moins d'une heure. Pourtant, je suis un beau brin de fille et je prends toujours le temps de bien me coiffer le matin. Mes longs cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'à mes épaules en témoignent puisque j'ai beau y passer ma main, celle-ci ne s'accroche à aucun nœud.

Est-ce la réputation de mon père qui fait de moi la fille célibataire et esseulée que je suis aujourd'hui ? Je ne sais pas et sincèrement, je ne tiens pas à découvrir cette réponse de peur d'être blessée. Alors que mes pas continuent de me rapprocher du monstre, celui-ci s'immobilise soudainement. Je décide d'en faire autant pour ne pas trahir ma présence quand tout à coup, une brise fraîche se lève et me fouette agréablement le visage. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en savourer davantage les effets que la créature tourne son faciès dans ma direction.

Là, je me surprends à y voir un visage au trait plutôt fin, me faisant pensant à un monstre de sexe féminin. J'ignore quelle est la personne qui se cache derrière ces abominations mais savoir qu'il a pensé à créer des ignominies de ce genre me donne froid dans le dos. Voulait-il que ces êtres cauchemardesques se reproduisent afin que les progénitures futures mettent cette ville à feu et à sang ? Je doute que les forces de l'ordre puissent résister longtemps si un tel cas de figure devait se présenter et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai choisi de prendre les armes et de sortir dehors pour faire du ménage. Je ne le fais pas pour recevoir des louanges et autres félicités afin de glorifier mon nom.

Non, si j'ai décidé d'agir ainsi, c'est juste parce qu'il était hors de question pour moi que des monstres sanguinaires règnent ici en maître, considérant chaque habitant de Londres comme une vulgaire souris dont ils auraient fait la traque à chaque fois que leur estomac criait famine. Alors que je chasse cet éventuel futur de mon esprit en essayant de réunir le peu de courage qui me reste, le monstre fait voler les piles de caisses avec une effrayante facilité. Même après cette démonstration, je m'abstiens de reculer de quelques pas ou pire, de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Ce n'est pas la terreur qui me paralyse et encore heureux. C'est juste que je n'ai pas pour habitude de fuir à la moindre difficulté et c'est pour cette raison que je me maintiens face à cette horrible créature.

Soudain, je remarque qu'un appendice tout aussi blanc que le reste de son corps s'élève et mon adversaire immobilise l'extrémité à hauteur de son visage. Ouais, je crois qu'elle cherche à m'intimider mais tu risques d'être fortement surprise ma belle. Ni une ni deux, je fléchis mes jambes et je maintiens la lame de mon épée devant moi pour être prête à parer la moindre offensive adverse. De son côté, le monstre sourit avant de battre des ailes et de foncer dans ma direction. Tout en se déplaçant, la femelle pousse un cri qui me glace le sang et je sens que ce combat sera différent des autres.

Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais le dire mais j'ai développé une espèce de sixième sens à ce sujet. Alors que j'attends patiemment que le monstre femelle se rapproche de moi, je remarque que les contours de sa bouche sont recouvertes de sang. Cela donne l'impression que sa mâchoire possède des dimensions impressionnantes et j'ai bien fait de remarquer ce détail. Dès que le démon arrive devant moi, il s'élève dans les airs à l'aide d'un simple battement d'ailes et tente de me frapper à l'aide de sa queue cinglante.

Celle-ci parvient à me toucher sur la joue mais je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier si une blessure s'est ouverte après cette première offensive. Si je veux avoir une chance de remporter cet échange musclé, je me dois de porter un coup sur son point faible. Alors que la créature se prépare à me frapper une seconde fois avec son appendice démesurément long, je décide de porter mon attaque sur celui-ci. Rapidement, je plonge en avant et profite du vide laisser entre son corps et le sol pour passer en exécutant une roulade. Dès que je me tiens agenouillée, j'en profite pour tourner légèrement mon buste et peu de temps après, des gouttes de sang s'échappent de la base de son fouet.

Souffrante, la femelle démoniaque s'éloigne en battant des ailes et fait demi-tour après avoir mis une certaine distance entre elle et moi. De mon côté, je me tiens de nouveau debout sur mes jambes et je meurs d'impatience d'entamer le deuxième assaut. Par contre, je suis un peu surprise de voir que mon attaque ne lui a presque rien fait et cela conforte l'impression que je me faisais. Cette invention de Dieu n'a strictement rien à voir avec ceux que j'ai abattus il y a de cela plusieurs heures et je commence même à me demander si j'ai bien fait de me montrer lorsque je suis arrivé sur les quais. Après avoir poussé un nouveau cri chargé de représailles, la créature blanche fonce de nouveau sur moi lorsqu'elle s'immobilise à mi-chemin.

Battant furieusement des ailes, le démon cherche à libérer sa queue qui est prise dans une main surgissant de nulle part. Ce membre appartient à un homme qui se tient derrière la bestiole et tient dans sa seconde paume, une arme bien étrange. En effet, celle-ci ressemble à un bâton très grand mais chacune de ses extrémités présente une lame ensanglantée. En tout cas, mon adversaire n'a pas l'idée de se retourner pour se mesurer à cette nouvelle menace et cela me fait sourire. Il n'est pas aussi terrible que je le pensais mais cette apparition soudaine m'intrigue beaucoup.

Qui est cet homme et pourquoi se permet-il d'interrompre mon combat ? Pense-t-il que je sois une faible femme qui mérite qu'on vole à son secours comme ces nombreuses princesses que l'on retrouve dans les contes de fées ? Si c'est le cas, je vais me faire un plaisir de lui montrer que je suis apte à me débrouiller seule mais je n'ai pas le temps de songer davantage que je le vois trancher libérer le monstre de sa queue toute puissante. Alors que le membre à peine arraché continue de vivre une fois en contact avec le sol, son propriétaire s'élève dans les cieux en hurlant. Si cela continue, elle va rameuter ses semblables dans le secteur et me voilà nourrissant des craintes si ce cas de figure devait se produire.

A plusieurs centimètres de moi, l'homme qui présente une barbe courte mais fournie sur l'intégralité de son menton ne dit rien et ne donne pas l'impression de réfléchir. J'ignore comment il fait pour rester maître de lui dans ce type de situation mais j'avoue que sur le moment, j'aimerais être aussi serein que lui.

« Je ne pensais pas que les harpies arriveraient jusque-là, lâche-t-il.

\- Harpies ?

\- Oui. C'est la créature que nous sommes en train d'affronter et je dois reconnaître que vous vous défendez plutôt bien.

\- Merci. »

Tout à coup, la harpie refait son apparition en volant à ras le sol et j'estime qu'il est temps pour moi de mettre un terme à ce duel. Aussitôt, je me mets à foncer dans sa direction et au moment où nous allons nous heurter l'une à l'autre, elle se redresse brutalement, me dévoilant son thorax dont je distingue de nombreuses veines grises apparentes. Je n'ai pas le temps de méditer sur cette vision d'horreur et brusquement, je plonge la lame de mon épée dans son sein gauche. Lorsque je retire mon arme, la harpie tombe lourdement sur le sol, battant des ailes une dernière fois avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Fière de moi, je savoure pleinement cette victoire en espérant que l'intervenant n'a rien loupé du spectacle.

Quand j'entends des applaudissements, je me retourne et constate qu'ils me viennent de l'étrange gars.

« Bravo, me dit-il avec un large sourire.

\- Merci. » Répondis-je froidement.

En me regardant attentivement, le combattant se montre un peu plus bavard.

« On se serait déjà rencontré quelque part ?

\- Je ne pense pas car sinon, je m'en serais souvenue. »

Il débloque un peu le vieux. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je le vois et avec le physique qu'il se tape, ma mémoire ne m'aurait pas fait défaut si nos chemins se seraient déjà croisés. Alors que je regarde attentivement ses vêtements plutôt sombres mais surtout, l'arme étrange qu'il porte dans sa main gauche, le voilà qu'il pose un premier genou sur le sol, près de la créature. M'interrogeant sur son comportement, je n'ai pas fini de me montrer surprise lorsqu'une fois agenouillé, l'homme joint ses mains tout en fermant les yeux.

« Que faites-vous ? » Demandai-je.

En guise de réponse, je l'entends prononcer des mots qui me surprennent un peu. Quand vient le moment où les termes « Marie pleine de grâce » me caressent les oreilles, je sais de suite de quoi il retourne.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes un homme d'église? »

Quand ce dernier a fini de prononcer sa prière, il ouvre ses paupières et quitte sa position agenouillée pour se remettre debout. Pendant que l'homme se penche en avant afin de récupérer son arme qu'il avait déposée sur le sol près de lui le temps de son recueillement, il me fournit la réponse que j'attendais.

« Si et pour être franc avec vous, sachez que je suis prêtre exorciseur. De là d'où je viens, on me nomme père Ignatius. »

Je ne pensais pas que je faisais face à un homme d'église et je me dois de me montrer respectueuse. Après tout, s'il exerce toujours au sein d'une structure religieuse, je n'ai rien à craindre de lui et je tiens à le faire savoir. De plus, je dois peut-être compter sur son âme pour poursuivre le ménage au sein des rues de Londres et il serait bien que je m'en fasse un allié et non un ennemi.

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance mon père, je suis Nadia Franciscus et…

\- Franciscus vous dîtes ? Répète-t-il, étonné.

\- Oui. Il y a un problème ?

\- Non. Enfin... »

A l'étrange regard qu'il fait, je m'interroge une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas donné la peine de terminer sa phrase ? Serait-il possible que mon nom de famille évoque quelque chose pour lui ? Si c'est le cas, j'aurais aimé savoir de quoi il retourne. Peut-être que…

« Cela fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas vu votre père ?

\- Bientôt une semaine mon père et cela m'inquiète beaucoup. A vrai dire, je commence à me dire qu'il a disparu et c'est aussi pour cette raison que je suis dehors. J'espère pouvoir le retrouver avant qu'il ne tombe sur l'une de ces maudites créatures.

\- Brave enfant. Si vraiment vous êtes à la recherche de votre père, je sais où vous pouvez le trouver.

\- Vraiment ? Savoir cette nouvelle me soulage. Où est-il ?

\- Il vaudrait mieux que je vous mène jusqu'à lui mais par contre, comme le chemin risque d'être semé d'embauche, je vous recommande de rester sur vos gardes.

\- Bien. »

Alors que le père s'éloigne de moi pour marcher en direction d'une rue, mes yeux remarquent un petit scintillement en provenance de plusieurs colonnes de caisses en bois dressées les unes auprès des autres. Curieuse, je décide de m'en approcher et une fois que je suis près de ces piliers de planches assemblées et frêles, je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'une épée à la forme particulière. Tout d'abord, sa lame est très large et présente plusieurs dents sur son fil. Quant à la garde, celle-ci a été sculpté dans une matière blanche dont les extrémités se divisent en deux parties arrondies. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sais de quoi il retourne exactement.

« Un os ? »

Lorsque je m'empare de cette épée, je me demande si j'ai le droit de l'emmener avec moi. D'ailleurs, au moment où mes doigts se referment sur sa garde, son scintillement cesse, comme si l'arme me faisait comprendre qu'elle avait attiré mon attention que dans ce seul et unique but.

« Mademoiselle Franciscus, dois-je vous attendre pour nous rendre jusqu'à votre père ou dois-je poursuivre mon chemin en solitaire ? »

Sur le moment, je dois reconnaître que je l'avais un peu oublié et c'est maintenant que je dois prendre une décision. Dois-je faire de cette nouvelle épée, mon arme ou dois-je la laisser à l'endroit où je l'ai trouvé ? Hésitant entre ces deux choix, des frissons me parcourent l'échine lorsqu'un cri à vous glacer le sang se fait entendre dans les environs.

« Encore un. » Dis-je.

De nouveau sur mes gardes, je promène mon retard autour de moi lorsque je vois une masse énorme se détacher de l'obscurité, se dirigeant à pas tranquille dans ma direction. Alors que je recule pour m'éloigner des caisses en bois, je sens une présence à mes côtés et à l'instant où je me rends compte qu'il s'agit du père Ignatius, je lâche aussi un soupir de soulagement.

« Finalement, vous avez bien fait d'avoir traîné de la patte jeune demoiselle. Si ce monstre s'était glissé dans la rue après notre passage, nous aurons été gêné lors du combat qui s'annonce.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir si tardé mais je viens de trouver ceci. »

Je montre ma trouvaille à l'homme d'église et un sourire fait son apparition au milieu des poils de sa barbe dont je peine à voir les limites.

« L'épée du capitaine du bon Samaritain.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Oui et si son arme se trouve ici, c'est qu'il a dû lui arriver malheur. Un conseil jeune fille, considéré cette trouvaille comme ses dernières volontés et avec son épée, frayez-vous un chemin dans les ténèbres de l'horreur. »

Lorsque le monstre dévoile sa véritable nature en passant près d'un réverbère, je sais désormais à qui j'ai affaire et par avance, ce combat sera très bref.

« Un géant bleu. Pouvez-vous me le laisser mon père ? J'en ai exécuté quatre bien avant d'arriver jusqu'ici.

\- Je vous en prie. »

Alors que je quitte l'homme afin d'en découdre avec mon nouvel adversaire, j'aperçois une petite pointe de lumière jaunâtre mais vive qui perce doucement à l'horizon. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la tête du géant bleu repose à mes pieds, la nuit cède tout doucement le terrain à l'aurore, ce qui me rassure ainsi que le père Ignatius.

« La lumière… Dit-il. La lumière est revenue ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Les fleurs de l'aurore.

Un matin du printemps de l'année 1834, Nadia est déjà dehors, occupée à planter de nouvelles plantes afin de remplacer celles qui n'ont pas survécu à la dureté de l'hiver dernier. Alors que la femme vient tout juste d'enterrer le dernier pied de rosier qu'elle a pu se procurer grâce à l'une de ses voisines, la jardinière promène son regard le long du parterre et remarque que les muguets sont à deux doigts de révéler leur véritable beauté. En effet, leurs nombreux boutons sont sur le point d'éclore et le futur spectacle que ces plantes s'apprêtent à révéler enchante la fille de celle qui les avait planté il y a de cela plusieurs années. Heureuse de cette constatation, Nadia s'arrête le cours d'un instant et s'autorise un petit vagabondage au sein de son esprit. Si sa mère était encore de ce monde, elle aurait été très heureuse de voir l'état de ses muguets et n'aurait pas hésité à s'en faire un bouquet dès que les premières clochettes seraient apparues.

D'ailleurs, Nadia envisage de se rendre prochainement sur sa tombe avec les premiers brins qu'elle prendra soin de déposer sur la pierre tombale. Alors que la femme retourne à ses occupations, voilà que des pas dans son dos se font entendre. Curieuse, la jardinière plante sa truelle dans le rectangle de terre partiellement fleuri et se relève avant de se retourner. Lorsque un joli sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres, il est clair que la femme vient tout juste de poser les yeux sur une personne qu'elle semble très heureuse de voir. Quand un homme aux cheveux blancs et à peine plus grand que cette dernière s'approche et dépose un baiser affectueux, l'hôtesse se montre un peu plus bavarde.

« Bonjour papa.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. »

Vêtu d'une veste longue et noire, l'homme retire son chapeau tout aussi sombre et pose le sac qu'il tenait dans l'une de ses mains, sur le sol. Ensuite, il regarde le parterre qui se situe derrière sa fille et à l'aide de ses magnifiques yeux verts, il prend connaissance de ce qui se passe sur ce morceau délimité. Lorsqu'il aperçoit les nombreux brins de muguet sur le doigt d'éclore, l'homme s'autorise un sourire à son tour et adresse quelques mots à sa progéniture.

« Ta mère serait si fière de toi, tu le sais ça ?

\- Je l'ignore car tu as eu la chance de la connaître plus longtemps que moi. En tout cas, es-tu d'accord pour que j'aille prochainement sur sa tombe afin de lui offrir le premier bouquet de muguet ?

\- Je serais un monstre si je te le refusais mais pour l'heure, j'aimerais que tu rentres à l'intérieur avec moi car j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi et je dois t'entretenir d'un certain sujet.

\- D'accord. »

En se retournant une dernière fois pour contempler le parterre, Nadia juge que son travail de la matinée est très bien pour le peu d'heures qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Maintenant que son père est rentrée de cette mission qui l'a tenu loin de la maison pendant une petite semaine, il est normal que la fille veuille lui consacrer un peu de temps. De plus, l'homme tient à lui parler d'un certain sujet et elle meurt d'envie de découvrir lequel. Sans trop tarder, l'être aux longs cheveux noirs monte rapidement les marches qui mènent à la porte d'entrée tout en retirant les gants dans lesquels étaient glissées ses mains.

Une fois dans la maison, elle traverse la cuisine dans sa longueur afin de s'immobiliser devant l'évier de la pièce. Là, tout en regardant ce qui se passe dehors par l'intermédiaire de la fenêtre à carreaux qui a été installé juste au-dessus de la sortie d'eau, Nadia offre une petite toilette à ses mains et rapidement, le peu de poussière qui a réussi à salir ses membres disparaît dans le fond de l'évier. Derrière elle, son père pose le sac sur la table et en sort une petite boîte métallique dont les nombreuses surfaces sont décorées par différents dessins mettant en scène des femmes buvant le thé un après-midi d'été. D'ailleurs, la saison est facilement reconnaissable à cause des nombreux champs de blés qui se trouvent en arrière-plan des nombreux tableaux.

« En plus du salaire qui nous a été versé suite à notre mission, on s'est vu remettre un certain nombre de ces boîtes. J'ai déjà dégusté le contenu de l'une d'entre elles et je pense que tu devrais aimer.

\- Voyons ça de suite. » Lâche Nadia en terminant d'essuyer les mains avec le torchon qui était posé sur la table de travail.

Maintenant que ses mains sont sèches, la femme s'approche de son père et s'empare très vite de la jolie boîte. Comme si elle avait retrouvé l'âge de son enfance, la femme s'amuse à porter le conteneur à hauteur de l'une de ses oreilles et ne se prive pas pour la secouer légèrement pour tenter de deviner ce qui se cache à l'intérieur suite au bruit créé par le mouvement. Aussitôt, son père lui attrape les poignets.

« Doucement Nadia.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est fragile ?

\- Assez. »

Curieuse, Nadia cesse de se comporter comme une gamine et pose la boîte sur la table. Ensuite, elle l'ouvre et voilà que ses yeux se posent sur une multitude de petits biscuits sur lesquels ont été imprimé des motifs floraux.

« Des gâteaux ? S'étonne-t-elle.

\- Oui mais sache que leur recette est inédite. Au lieu de les avoir réalisés avec un beurre classique, la fabrique s'est autorisée une certaine novation et je dois reconnaître que leur idée est particulièrement délicieuse. »

Gourmande, la femme attrape l'un de ces petits biscuits et ne tarde pas à en mordre un petit morceau. Tout en mâchant, l'ingrédient secret ne tarde pas à chatouiller ses papilles et voilà qu'une légère grimace apparaît sur son visage.

« Du sel ?

\- Du beurre salé pour être plus précis. C'est bon n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour ne pas décevoir ce père qui pensait lui faire une délicieuse surprise, Nadia tente de se montrer charmée par la dégustation mais bizarrement, son visage ne semble pas la suivre sur cette voie.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? Se montre-t-il curieux.

\- Pas vraiment et je reconnais que c'est bizarre de mêler du sel à du sucre. Le résultat n'est pas très bon.

\- A ton palais mais au mien, c'est similaire à du raffinement.

\- Si tu le dis. Sinon, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Il est clair que Nadia n'est pas du genre à s'éterniser sur un sujet de conversation qui ne mène nulle part. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'est autorisée de parler du second afin de savoir ce qui se passe.

« Comme tu le sais, j'appartiens à la congrégation des scientifiques de Londres et il s'avère que nous avons un petit problème avec l'un de nos membres.

\- Quel est le nom de cette personne ?

\- Crowley. Visiblement, il aurait réussi à mettre au point une fleur à partir de restes humains.

\- Quoi ? Mais… C'est horrible.

\- Je sais et pour le moment, ce ne sont que des rumeurs mais comme nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque, le comité de la congrégation m'a chargé de me rendre auprès de cet homme pour que je puisse prendre connaissance de ses expériences.

\- Et pourquoi toi ? Ces hommes n'auraient pas pu dépêcher un groupe plutôt que de t'envoyer seul ?

\- Si une troupe se serait déplacé jusqu'à chez lui, cela aura pu alerter le voisinage et je ne te dis pas la panique que cela aurait pu engendrer si la nature de ses découvertes soit révélée au grand public. C'est pour cette raison que le comité m'a demandé de mener une petite enquête et je compte bien leur donner satisfaction.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette idée papa. Imagine que cet homme soit perturbé ? Comment feras-tu s'il décide de faire de toi sa prochaine expérience ?

\- Je ne souhaite pas qu'on en arrive là et puis si je venais à disparaître subitement, cela mettrait la puce à l'oreille aux membres du comité et je suis sûr que des mesures envers ce Crowley seront prises sur-le-champ. »

Donc, son père compte se rendre chez cet homme comme ça, les bras vides et compte sur la chance pour qu'aucun malheur ne lui arrive ? Sur le moment, Nadia se demande si son paternel n'est pas en train de la faire marcher mais à la vue de son air grave, la femme sait rapidement que son papa ne plaisante pas.

« Emporte une arme avec toi s'il te plaît.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas me promener avec de tels objets sur moi. Un accident est si vite arrivé de nos jours…

\- Je l'entends mais je ne tiens pas à rendre visite à maman pour lui annoncer que son mari est sûrement à ses côtés à l'heure qu'il est. De plus, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Comment ferais-je sans toi ?

\- Je ne me fais aucune inquiétude à ce sujet. Tu es une magnifique jeune femme et je suis sûr que tôt ou tard, un garçon gentil et bien sous tous rapports s'arrêtera sur ton chemin et tombera follement amoureux de toi. Ainsi, ta vie sera plus supportable à vivre et la douleur que tu ressens suite à notre perte se calmera avec le temps.

\- Cesse de parler ainsi.

\- Désolé mais c'est toi qui est à l'origine de ce sujet de conversation et non moi. »

Les larmes aux yeux de peur que le pire puisse se produire pour son père à cause de ce Crowley, Nadia s'interdit de pleurer afin de se montrer forte. Alors que l'homme qui se trouve en face d'elle est sur le point de la réconforter, une idée passe dans l'esprit de la fille.

« Papa, serais-tu d'accord pour que je puisse t'accompagner ?

\- Non. Si cela se trouve, tu t'inquiètes pour rien et puis je tiens vraiment à ce que tu apportes ce bouquet de muguet à ta mère. Si jamais elle ne reçoit pas ses fleurs favorites, tu sais à quel point elle sera déçue ?

\- Oui et cela me fera toujours bizarre de t'entendre parler de cette façon. A t'écouter, on dirait qu'elle est toujours parmi nous.

\- Et c'est le cas. Même si nous n'avons plus la chance de pouvoir échanger avec elle ou de la serrer dans nos bras, elle vit toujours au plus profond de nos coeurs et tant que nous vivrons, ta mère vivra également. »

Nadia tente de rester forte mais non, voilà qu'une première larme coule sur sa joue droite. Au lieu de s'attarder sur sa tristesse, elle préfère enchaîner avec une nouvelle question.

« Tu dois t'y rendre quand ?

\- Plus vite j'y serais et plus vite je serais de retour à la maison.

\- Demain alors ?

\- Oui car pour l'heure, j'ai envie de profiter de ma fille et je dois me rendre sur la tombe de ta mère pour la saluer et la rassurer de mon retour. »

Nadia hoche positivement de la tête avant de quitter son père pour retourner auprès de la table de travail de la pièce. Tout en essuyant ses larmes, la femme tente de se reprendre en prononçant quelques mots à l'attention de son père.

« Dans ce cas, je vais nous préparer un déjeuner dont tu me diras des nouvelles.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à cuisiner ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu avais un autre projet à me soumettre ?

\- Sachant que cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas passé de temps avec ma fille, je me suis dit qu'une petite sortie dans l'un des nombreux restaurants de Londres aurait pu être sympathique. »

Cette idée enchante grandement la femme qui se tient face à la table de travail de la cuisine. Après tout, elle a bien travaillé aujourd'hui avec la plantation des fleurs et se dit qu'une sortie ne pourrait lui apporter que du bonheur. Ainsi, elle se retourne pour répondre à son père.

« Cela me convient et je te laisse pour aller me changer.

\- Entendu. »

Radieuse, Nadia traverse la cuisine pour la seconde fois et disparaît dans une pièce qui n'est autre que le salon. Pendant ce temps, son père glisse l'une de ses mains à l'intérieur de la boîte à biscuit et s'autorise à en grignoter. Suite au goût exquis qui se libère entre ses mâchoires, cet homme s'étonne de l'avis de sa fille sur ces délices et se dit que celle-ci ne sait pas apprécier les vrais plaisirs simples de la vie. Tant pis, cela lui en fera plus pour lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nadia fait son retour dans la cuisine et s'est habillée d'une magnifique robe bleue qu'elle sort uniquement que pour les grandes occasions. Un léger rouge colore ses lèvres et ses joues arborent des teintes roses qu'elle a prit soin de s'appliquer à l'aide d'un pinceau à maquillage. Enfin, ses cheveux sont ramenés à l'arrière et sont attachés en un joli chignon. Suite à cette apparition, son père se montre particulièrement charmé et rapidement, il est gagné par de la nostalgie.

« Savais-tu que tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère en prenant de l'âge ?

\- Oui car je peux le constater par moi-même tous les matins. »

Maintenant que les deux protagonistes sont prêts, le père lève un bras afin d'inviter sa fille à glisser l'un des siens. Ensemble, ils quittent rapidement la maison et bien sûr, ils veillent à bien fermer la porte à clef pour ne pas être victime d'une mauvaise surprise au retour.

Pendant ce temps, à plusieurs mètres de là, un homme vêtu d'une bouse blanche travaille dans ce qui pourrait ressembler à un laboratoire. En effet, de nombreux tubes à essai reposent ici et là sur les nombreuses tables qui meublent la salle mais les murs alentour sont victimes d'une certaine humidité. A certains d'endroit, de la moisissure s'est formée mais cela ne semble déranger nullement le maître des lieux.

« Voyons voir comment se porte ma dernière création. »

Se déplaçant dans l'ombre puisque la grande pièce est éclairée d'une seule ampoule dont la surface n'est guère propre, le savant marche jusqu'à une table installée dans le fond. Une fois devant le meuble, l'homme pose son regard sur sa dernière création et cette dernière s'avère être une magnifique fleur aux pétales roses. Toutefois, celle-ci semble être victime d'un manque d'eau puisque sa tête penche vers la terre de son pot et ses feuilles auraient tendance à se recroqueviller légèrement sur elles. De plus, un bouton rouge installé sur la table se situe pas très loin du récipient et sa présence sur la surface boisée reste encore un mystère.

Après avoir contemplé sa plante durant une poignée de minutes, le savant attrape un bloc-notes qui reposait sur la table et tourne ses pages afin de s'arrêter sur celle consacrée à son invention. Saisissant un stylo qui était rangé dans l'une des poches de sa blouse, l'homme y inscrit quelques notes en même temps qu'il les prononce à haute voix.

« La fleur de l'aurore présente quelques signes de sécheresse alors que l'aurore s'est terminé il y a de cela quatre heures. Je pense que cette tentative est en passe d'être un véritable succès car la précédente opération n'avait pas survécu au-delà de deux heures et je me dois de faire le nécessaire pour revigorer mon chef-d'oeuvre. De ce fait, je m'en vais la nourrir et une fois que j'aurai terminé, je reviendrais pour conclure ma prise de notes. »

Après avoir posé son calepin sur la table, l'homme s'éloigne de cette dernière pour se poster face à une seconde sur laquelle repose une grande cage en verre. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, une douzaine de souris blanches qui tentent de mener une vie normale malgré qu'elles soient enfermées.

« Bon, qui sera l'heureuse élue ? »

Sans tergiverser, le savant soulève le couvercle fait de la même matière que le reste de la cage et plonge sa main à l'intérieur. Lorsque le membre ressort, ses doigts sont refermés sur l'un des rongeurs et aussitôt, le laborantin retourne auprès de sa petite merveille.

« Allez ma chérie, c'est l'heure de ton premier véritable repas et j'espère que tu ne me feras pas ta difficile. »

S'emparant d'un couteau effilé qui traînait sur la table, l'homme entaille l'animal qui se débat violemment mais pas assez pour que la poigne humaine se desserre. Peu après, le savant positionne le rongeur au-dessus de sa plante et rapidement, quelques gouttes de sang viennent perler ses pétales roses. Soudain, une langue végétale sort de la corolle colorée et vient lécher le précieux liquide. De son côté, l'homme attend le résultat de cette dégustation et lorsque les feuilles de sa plante retrouvent des formes convenables, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Je savais bien que tu n'allais pas me décevoir. Tiens ma chérie, régales-toi. »

L'homme pose la souris dans la terre et dès que l'occasion peut fouler le sol fertile à l'intérieur du pot, les feuilles de la plante s'enroulent autour de son corps avant que les pétales s'ouvrent sur un petit visage humain. La bouche grande ouverte sur une série de canines, le monstre précipite sa mâchoire sur la souris, provoquant une plainte de douleur suivie de très près par un craquement d'os. Alors que la fleur de l'aurore se régale du rongeur, l'homme continue à se sentir heureux lorsque des lianes commencent à sortir de la tige végétale et s'allongent hâtivement. Devant cette amélioration qui étonne le créateur, celui-ci fait disparaître son sourire pour se mettre sur ses gardes.

« Je n'avais pas intégré cette possibilité dans ma formule. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ma petite chérie ? »

En guise de réponse, les tiges continuent de s'allonger et lorsqu'elles atteignent une longueur respectable, ces dernières se précipitent sur le laborantin afin de s'en emparer. Comprenant très vite qu'il a des chances de devenir le prochain repas de sa plante, l'homme enfonce le bouton de la table et à ce moment, des parois de verre font leur apparition et s'élèvent tout autour de la fleur. Lorsque les différentes parties de la prison se soudent les unes aux autres, les tiges se retrouvent sectionnées et une fois que le piège est correctement installé, un gaz toxique est libéré à l'intérieur.

« Je suis désolé. Tu n'étais visiblement pas prête pour embrasser le monde mais grâce à toi, je sais que je vais devoir jeter un œil sur mes calculs. Ta mort ne sera pas inutile, je t'en fais la promesse. »


	3. Chapter 3

Délit.

Nadia et Ignatius marchent tranquillement dans une rue de Londres mais restent sur leurs gardes. La nuit est encore loin d'être achevée et de temps en temps, le duo de combattants fait de mauvaises rencontres. Toutefois, grâce à leurs compétences dans le domaine du combat, ils savent très bien mettre leurs adversaires hors d'état de nuire. Lorsque la zone dans laquelle se trouvent les deux amis redevient calme, ils reprennent leur route comme si de rien n'était. Tant pis si des innocents tombent sur les cadavres que les guerriers laissent derrière eux.

Personne ne leur a demandé de faire ce sale boulot d'élimination et justement, personne ne sera en mesure de les solliciter pour réduire à néant les corps qu'ils laissent sur leur chemin. Alors que Nadia et Ignatius s'engouffrent dans une nouvelle rue, l'homme d'église se montre curieux.

« Donc, votre père faisait parti du corps scientifique de la ville ?

\- C'est exact et ses supérieurs lui avaient demandé de se rendre chez ce Crowley pour lui recommander d'arrêter ses expériences. Depuis ce jour, mon père n'est jamais revenu et j'espère sincèrement que rien de regrettable ne lui soit arrivé. »

Ignatius espère la même chose mais étant au courant des nombreuses rumeurs qui circulent au sujet du savant fou, il se garde de nourrir quelques espoirs. Par contre, il se garde de lui dire la scène que la femme marchant à ses côtés s'apprête à trouver et dans un sens, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Si l'homme avait le malheur de tout lui révéler, Nadia voudrait en avoir le cœur net et s'empresserait de rejoindre le laboratoire de Crowley. Forcément, motivée par cette raison, elle risquerait de se montrer beaucoup moins prudente et vu les créatures qui rôdent lors de cette nuit, la guerrière pourrait faire une ultime rencontre. En clair, cette perte serait regrettable aux yeux d'Ignatius.

En effet, Nadia a toute la vie devant elle et même si son existence n'aurait plus de sens après avoir découvert le corps de son père, cette épéiste doit continuer de vivre. Alors qu'il se fait la promesse de mener la femme jusqu'au laboratoire de Crowley tout en veillant sur elle, l'homme ne sent plus sa présence à ses côtés. Inquiet, il marque une halte et se retourne. A cet instant, ses yeux se posent sur Nadia, immobile et regardant droit devant soi. Intrigué, le prêtre s'approche de sa compagne et regarde dans la même direction qu'elle.

« Un jardin public ? » S'étonne-t-il.

Dans celui-ci, plusieurs silhouettes sont distinguables sur les nombreuses allées que compte l'endroit. Toutefois, comme le jardin compte plusieurs arbres qui couvrent partiellement les réverbères des rues avoisinantes, il est difficile pour le duo de savoir à qui ils ont affaire.

« Vous croyez que d'autres personnes sont dehors et font du nettoyage, comme nous ? Demande Nadia.

\- Allez savoir. »

Alors que Mademoiselle Franciscus fait un pas avant afin d'aller à la rencontre des êtres qui se déplacent au sein du jardin public, Ignatius l'arrête en plaçant son bras gauche devant elle. Se posant des questions, l'épéiste tourne son visage dans sa direction et l'observe d'un air interrogateur.

« Tendez l'oreille s'il vous plaît.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cessez de poser des questions et faites ce que je vous dis. »

Voulant savoir de quoi retourne cette sollicitation, Nadia cesse de se montrer bruyante et se concentre sur son ouïe. Au tout début, la femme n'entend rien et elle ne tarde pas à s'interroger sur la santé mentale de celui qui se tient à ses côtés. Soudain, alors que la propriétaire de l'épée est à deux doigts de capituler, un grognement parvient jusqu'à elle. N'étant pas sûre du son qu'elle vient de capter, Nadia tourne légèrement sa tête sur sa droite afin d'affiner son écoute. Au bout de quelques secondes, d'autres grognements se manifestent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- A mon avis, d'autres expériences de ce maudit Crowley. » Lui répond Ignatius, levant déjà son étrange bâton.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net et sentant qu'elle n'a pas d'autres choix, Nadia avance prudemment et ne tarde pas à faire ses premiers pas dans le jardin public. Très vite, Ignatius marche derrière elle et tandis que le vent joue avec les branchages des arbres, des halos de lumière dansent sur le corps de quelques êtres partiellement dissimulés dans la pénombre. Quand un visage se présente, la peau rongée par la moisissure et à qui il manque l'œil droit, la femme étouffe un cri d'effroi. Jamais elle n'aurait crû pouvoir tomber sur ce genre de créature et sur le moment, elle hésite à faire demi-tour. De son côté, Ignatius ne semble pas impressionné.

« Des zombies. » Dit-il. « Des humains revenus à la vie après que la faucheuse soit venue récolter leur âme. »

Après cette explication, le prêtre laisse du temps à Nadia pour se ressaisir et va à la rencontre du monstre le plus proche d'eux. Sans perdre le moindre instant, l'homme précipite la lame inférieure de son bâton sur les jambes du zombie, les fauchant par la même occasion. Forcément, en étant privé de ses membres lui permettant de se déplacer, le monstre tombe lourdement sur le sol et alors que tout semblait fini, celui-ci lève la tête et émet un étrange grognement.

« Nadia, je vous laisse le finir ?

\- Désolée mais je ne pense pas en avoir le courage. »

Déçu de cette réponse mais ne pouvant lui faire le moindre reproche, Ignatius abat la lame supérieure de son arme dans le crâne du zombie qui explose sous la force du cou. Ayant visé le cerveau, l'humain transformé perd la vie pour la seconde fois et désormais, son visage repose face contre terre. Content de lui, Ignatius aimerait fêter cette petite victoire mais le craquement d'une branche sur sa droite l'alerte rapidement. Alors qu'il s'empresse de sortir son arme du crâne de son premier adversaire, le prêtre voit, horrifié, un autre zombie lui foncer dessus. A sa chevelure longue et blonde tout en étant poisseuse de sang, le guerrier se rend compte que le monstre qui se précipite sur lui n'est autre qu'une ancienne résidente de Londres. S'apprêtant à se défendre, une silhouette s'interpose entre lui et son adversaire et peu de temps après, la partie supérieure de la tête du zombie tombe sur la pelouse qui recouvre le jardin.

N'y sachant quoi faire, Ignatius lâche un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il se rend compte que la personne qui vient de lui sauver la vie n'est autre que sa compagne de route.

« Merci Nadia.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, dit-elle. Si j'avais abattu le premier dès l'instant où nous sommes entrés dans ce jardin, nous n'en serons peut-être pas là. »

Après avoir exprimé ces mots, la guerrière regarde droit devant elle et compte les zombies qui se montrent de temps en temps à la lumière. Ensuite, la femme continue de parler.

« Je n'en vois que cinq.

\- Si on fait preuve de vigilance, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre très rapidement. »

Soudain, Ignatius se garde de se montrer discret et lève l'une de ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Ensuite, l'homme la secoue et s'adresse aux zombies.

« Si vous avez faim les amis, ma camarade et moi serons ravis de vous servir de dîner ! »

Aussitôt, les cinq monstres qui arpentent les lieux tournent leur tête en direction du duo de combattants et ne tardent pas à marcher dans leur direction. Ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que son partenaire agisse de cette façon, Nadia le bombarde de questions.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Vous êtes malade ou quoi ?

\- Les zombies sont réactifs au son.

\- Même si c'est la raison qui vous a poussé à gueuler comme vous venez de le faire, on aurait pu opter pour une autre solution.

\- Comme ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi. Les prendre à revers ? »

Très peu pour Ignatius. S'il y a bien quelque chose que le prêtre aime par-dessus tout, c'est de se battre face à face avec ses adversaires. Se glisser silencieusement dans leur dos et leur planter un poignard est une technique qui ne l'a jamais séduit.

Tandis que Nadia s'éloigne de son compagnon afin de se mesurer à l'une des créatures de Crowley, l'homme d'église s'approche d'un second et enfonce rapidement l'une des lames de son arme dans le torse de celui-ci. Ensuite, il fait levier sur son bâton et lorsque le crane du pauvre humain décédé se fend en deux, Ignatius donne un coup violent et sec pour se débarrasser du cerveau qui était collé sur la lame. Maintenant que son arme est nettoyée, le bourreau attend tranquillement qu'une autre créature s'approche de lui pour se mouvoir une nouvelle fois.

Pendant ce temps, Nadia vient juste de tuer un zombie lorsqu'un autre fonce à vive allure dans sa direction. N'ayant pas le temps de lever la lame de son épée, la femme opte pour une autre option et pose l'un de ses pieds sur le ventre de son adversaire. Une certaine distance maintenue grâce à ce geste, la fille de Franciscus pousse le monstre qui recule maladroitement avant de trancher son visage en deux. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jardin public est entièrement débarrassé de ses étranges visiteurs et alors que Nadia contemple la scène, Ignatius y va de son petit commentaire.

« Une chose est sûre, jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce Crowley pouvait-être une nuisance à ce point. Nous devons mettre la main sur lui avant que d'autres monstres sortent de son laboratoire.

\- Parce qu'il travaille toujours sur des projets de ce type ?

\- Y a des chances. A mon avis, cet homme rêve de posséder le monstre et Londres ne doit être qu'un simple terrain d'entraînement. »

Tout à coup, Ignatius plante son bâton dans le sol du jardin et se penche en avant tout en prenant appuie sur ses cuisses. Là, l'homme secoue négativement sa tête comme s'il venait de découvrir la véritable nature de Crowley.

« J'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que vous ne me dîtes pas tout au sujet de cet homme. Je me trompe ? »

Non mais Ignatius ne se sent pas le courage de tout lui avouer. Du moins, pas encore. De toute façon, les informations qu'il possède n'ont guère d'importance pour la suite des événements car la vie de Crowley est comptée. Pour faire diversion, l'exorciste lance un autre sujet de conversation afin d'endormir les doutes de Nadia.

« Avez-vous connaissance du Bourgeon de l'âme ?

\- Non. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est le nom qu'a donné Crowley a cette horrible expérience.

\- Pourquoi « Bourgeon de l'âme » ?

\- Crowley est venu trouver les plus hautes autorités scientifiques pour leur faire part de ses trouvailles. Redonner la vie à une personne décédée relevait du génie à ses yeux mais comme vous avez pu le voir, cette résurrection a un prix. »

Et comment ? Les cadavres qui reposent tout autour d'eux n'ont rien à voir avec ce qu'ils étaient du temps de leur vivant. Enfin, lorsqu'ils étaient encore de vrais humains.

« Il pensait rendre les gens heureux en offrant cette seconde vie ? Demande Nadia.

\- Il faut croire mais il était le seul à le penser car du côté de la congrégation scientifique, ce fut une autre histoire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que votre père a été envoyé au laboratoire de Crowley.

\- Pour tenter de le ramener à la raison.

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ? »

En posant cette question, Ignatius a levé sa tête pour regarder la femme droit dans les yeux. Visiblement, cette dernière n'est pas au courant de toute l'histoire et il serait peut-être temps qu'elle sache qui était réellement son père. Toutefois, est-ce que cette combattante est prête à l'entendre ?

« J'imagine que vous tenez vos capacités d'épéiste de votre père non ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Et cela ne vous a jamais paru étrange que votre père sache utiliser cette arme avec autant d'agilité ? »

Nadia se permet de hocher négativement de la tête. Pourquoi aurait-elle trouvé cela bizarre que son paternel use d'une arme alors que la plupart de ses camarades en faisaient autant ? L'admirant, la femme a ressenti le besoin de recevoir ses enseignements dans ce domaine et une fois un peu plus âgée, son père lui a offert un formidable cadeau. A cet instant, l'épéiste lève son arme sous ses yeux afin de pouvoir l'admirer un peu plus près. Bon, il faut reconnaître que l'épée qu'elle tient dans sa main n'est pas celle qui lui a offert son père mais une autre version, beaucoup plus puissante, qu'elle a trouvée en chemin.

D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que la lame se soit mise sur son chemin alors qu'elle aurait pu être offerte à une autre personne ? Peut-être est-ce ce prêtre ? Non, elle en doute fortement. Dans ce cas, qui ? Se pourrait-il que son père soit toujours des vivants ? Alors que Nadia tente de se calmer malgré l'avalanche de questions qui se bousculent dans son esprit, l'homme qui se tient près d'elle poursuit.

« Et vous savez pourquoi votre père a accepté de vous offrir une épée et de vous apprendre à la manier correctement ? »

Et encore une interrogation supplémentaire. Alors que la combattante aurait bien voulu s'en passer, Ignatius continue en lui expliquant une partie de son histoire.

« Mon père, Cornélius, était un homme brillant, au point qu'il est devenu malgré lui, le centre d'intérêt de nombreux scientifiques au sein de cette ville. Jusqu'à un certain jour, nous vivons chichement mais un beau matin, notre quotidien est devenu meilleur au point qu'on pouvait tout s'offrir. Toutefois... » Dit-il avec une certaine amertume dans la voix.

\- Toutefois ? Cherche à savoir Nadia.

\- Ces cadeaux étaient le prix pour notre sacrifice. Au lendemain de mes dix ans, mon père m'a demandé de le suivre jusqu'à notre jardin et là, il m'a fait un bien curieux cadeau. »

Lorsqu'il prononce ces mots, Ignatius regarde l'arme qu'il tient dans ses mains. Le présent que lui a fait Cornélius n'est autre que ce bâton résistant, comprenant deux extrémités servant de manche à deux lames particulièrement acérées. Soudain, l'homme s'autorise à faire tournoyer son arme et donne l'impression de réaliser cet acte comme si celui-ci était devenu banal à ses yeux.

« Tous les jours jusqu'à l'âge de mes dix-huit ans, j'ai dû me plier à un entraînement des plus rigoureux et lorsque vint le jour du test, mon univers s'écroula une seconde fois.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demande son unique interlocutrice.

\- Lorsque les jours sombres arriveront, tu seras la seule arme capable de fendre les ténèbres. » Répond Ignatius, donnant l'impression de réciter cette phrase comme si on l'avait forcé à la répéter tous les jours.

Alors que l'homme allait poursuivre son histoire, ses yeux se braquent dans une direction ignorée jusqu'à maintenant. En effet, devant eux se dresse la sortie du jardin et de l'autre côté se tient un lot de résidences plutôt luxueuses. Voulant savoir s'ils sont arrivés à destination, le prêtre glisse l'une de ses mains dans la poche droite de sa longue veste et en sort un bout de papier enroulé sur lui-même.

« Ce fameux matin, poursuit l'exorciste. Mon père demanda à ma mère de venir nous rejoindre. Cette dernière, étonnée, accepta quand même et lorsqu'elle se trouva près de mon paternel, celui-ci n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à lui trancher la gorge à l'aide d'un simple poignard.

\- Quoi ? Mais ? C'est horrible ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi sur le coup et Cornélius en a fait les frais. Il s'est avéré que le résultat de l'entraînement qu'il m'a offert dépassait tout ce qu'il espérait et lorsque j'ai recueilli son dernier souffle, cet homme est parti avec un sourire aux lèvres. Tout ça pour vous dire que votre père vous a entraîné pour ce jour funeste.

\- Non… C'est faux. »

Nadia ne peut en croire ses oreilles. Jamais son père n'aurait levé la main sur sa mère afin de lui faire passer cet horrible test. Alors que la femme laisse son épée tomber au sol avant de s'écrouler sur ses genoux, Ignatius continue.

« Cette congrégation de scientifique peut paraître toxique lorsque l'on connaît leurs procédés mais une chose est sûre, même si mon enfance fut gâchée à cause d'eux, je ne peux m'empêcher de leur dire merci chaque jour qui passe. Désormais, je sais me défendre et quand on voit les créatures qui rodent cette nuit, je me dis que cet entraînement était fort utile.

\- Comment… Coupe Nadia. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi serein alors que vous avez toutes les raisons de sombrer dans la folie ? »

Combien de fois s'est-il lui-même posé cette question ? Depuis quelques semaine, Ignatius est persuadé d'être touché par la grâce de Dieu et tous les jours, il ressent son amour. Cette sensation est peut-être la cause de sa sérénité et l'homme comprend parfaitement ce qui pousse sa partenaire à l'interroger de la sorte. Néanmoins…

« Ce qu'a fait Crowley constitue un délit aux yeux de beaucoup de gens et nous devons mettre un terme à sa liberté d'action. Normalement, si mes souvenirs sont bons, nous devons être dans l'une des plages d'ouverture de son laboratoire et on devrait profiter de cette occasion pour s'y glisser.

\- Je ne pense pas être capable de vous accompagner. »

A cet instant, Ignatius baisse son regard en direction de la femme qui a le visage baissé. En entendant ces mots, il avait l'impression d'y déceler des larmes et malgré sa force de caractère, l'homme ne peut s'empêcher de se montrer sensible.

« Tout va bien Nadia ?

\- Comment voulez-vous que j'aille bien alors que vous êtes une personne qu'on doit aimer ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? »


	4. Chapter 4

Extinction des feux.

Lorsque Nadia et son acolyte arrivent sur la petite place se situant en plein centre de cette couronne de bâtisses somptueuses, la femme nourrit rapidement quelques doutes. Sur le moment, elle hésite à croire que le laboratoire de Crowley se trouve dans les parages mais d'après les recommandations de l'homme qui se tient à ses côtés, aucune erreur est possible. D'ailleurs, l'homme d'église ne tarde pas à attirer son attention après s'être approché d'un bâtiment se situant sur leur gauche. Alors que les fenêtres de ce dernier n'offrent aucune possibilité pour espionner ce qu'elles abritent à cause de plusieurs planches clouées à l'intérieur, Nadia s'approche de son camarade de la nuit. Sur la porte de la résidence, une plaque rectangulaire et dorée.

Sur celle-ci sont incrustées plusieurs lettres et l'ensemble forme le patronyme suivant : Adam Crowley.

« Je ne suis pas pressée de découvrir ce qui se cache à l'intérieur. » Dit-elle.

Ignatius était sur le point de la rejoindre mais son hésitation ne dura qu'une poignée de seconde. Après tout, maintenant qu'ils se tiennent devant la porte du laboratoire de Crowley, il n'est plus question de faire demi-tour. S'armant de son épée, Nadia attend tranquillement que l'issue soit ouverte sous l'action de l'homme. D'ailleurs, lorsque ce dernier pose sa main sur la poignée ronde et dorée, les réverbères du secteur s'éteignent tous d'un coup. Ne voulant pas céder à la panique, la fille se rapproche davantage de son compagnon comme pour tenter de se rassurer. Toutefois, lorsque des hurlements déchirent le silence imposé de la nuit, l'épéiste serre des dents.

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? Demande-t-elle tout de même à Ignatius.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Crowley est un scientifique à la base et non un électricien. S'il a été assez doué pour jour sur l'éclairage des lieux en installant un dispositif sur la poignée de sa porte, je crains le pire pour la suite. »

Tournant le dos à la porte du laboratoire, Ignatius prend son bâton à deux mains et se concentre sur ses sens pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu.

« Vous vous y connaissez en électricité ? Poursuit Nadia.

\- Pas vraiment et vous ?

\- Non plus. »

Sur le moment, Nadia allait se montrer vulgaire mais juge préférable de garder le silence. Alors qu'un bruit étrange se manifeste sur leur gauche, les deux héros se retrouvent aveuglés par la brutale apparition de la lumière. Se protégeant les yeux à l'aide de leur main libre, les protagonistes remarquent que plusieurs dalles recouvrant la place centrale ont mystérieusement disparu. Pire encore, le vide laissé derrière semble former un cercle qui intrigue fortement Nadia.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? »

Les deux camarades n'ont pas le temps de s'étonner davantage que le sol se trouvant sous leurs pieds commence à trembler. Parvenant difficilement à conserver son équilibre, l'épéiste tombe lourdement sur son postérieur tandis que son compagnon parvient à rester debout en prenant appui sur son arme. Alors que les interrogations ne cessent de fuser au sein de leur boîte crânienne, le tremblement cesse avant qu'un bruit mécanique se manifeste à la place. Très vite, Nadia a l'impression qu'une chose est en train de monter suite à la sonorité qu'elle ne cesse d'entendre, comme si une personne s'amusait à monter grâce à un ascenseur. Peut-être est-ce Crowley qui est l'auteur de cette mise en scène et qu'il va leur faire l'honneur de sa présence dans les secondes qui vont suivre ?

Nourrissant cet espoir, les deux tueurs de monstres déchantent très vite lorsqu'une tête immaculée surgit de l'endroit même où les pavés ont disparu.

« Un ange ? S'étonne Nadia.

\- Et vous êtes toujours assise sur votre magnifique petit cul ? » L'interroge Ignatius.

Malgré le terme employé par l'homme se trouvant à quelques centimètres d'elle, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs estime qu'il est temps pour elle de se mettre debout. Au moment même où l'épéiste parvient à se tenir debout sur ses deux jambes, un buste à poitrine surgit du sol, se trouvant sous la tête blanche dont les yeux sont vides de la moindre expression. Quand la sculpture se montre dans son intégrale, cette dernière dévoile un bassin dans lequel se trouve un bien curieux animal. Au premier abord, la bête ressemble fidèlement à un taureau mais lorsque ce dernier tourne son museau dans la direction de Nadia et de Ignatius, ils se rendent bien compte que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. En effet, la moitié de la tête de l'animal n'est plus recouverte par sa peau d'origine et alors que ses muscles apparents semblent se gorger de sang, sa nouvelle nature ne fait plus aucun doute lorsqu'il ouvre sa bouche. A l'intérieur, sa langue est fendue en deux et chaque partie est recouverte d'une épaisse pellicule de moisissures.

Enfin, quand le taureau pousse ce qui aurait dû être un beuglement, c'est un son effroyable et indescriptible qui s'en échappe. Rapidement, des frissons parcourent le corps de Nadia et cette dernière ne sait quoi faire.

« Une créature de Crowley. » Intervient Ignatius, levant son arme, prêt au combat.

Quand le monstre cesse sa baignade et pose un premier sabot sur la place, les pavés ayant le malheur de se trouver sous cet ongle unique volent en éclat. De plus, une petite secousse arrive jusqu'à Nadia et à Ignatius et sous le coup de la surprise, la propriétaire de l'épée lâche son arme.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ! » Lui lance l'homme.

Elle le sait très bien et Nadia se serait bien passée de ce conseil. Donne-t-elle l'impression d'être une débutante ou se pourrait-il que le fidèle de Dieu tente de dissimuler sa propre frayeur face à ce taureau particulier ? Essayant de trouver la réponse à ce mystère, la guerrière n'oublie pas pour autant son arme et lorsque sa lame se retrouve de nouveau dans l'une de ses mains, voilà que le taureau ouvre sa mâchoire pour libérer quelques mots.

« Nadia, c'est toi ? »

Sur le moment, la femme se redresse de tout son long et toise l'animal en se posant une nouvelle série de questions. Comment se fait-il que ce monstre soit au courant au sujet de son prénom alors qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu de son vivant ? Même en fouillant dans ses souvenirs qui remontent à son enfance, Nadia n'a pas le souvenir de l'avoir croisé. Quelle est donc cette nouvelle énigme à résoudre ?

« Nadia, continue le taureau, c'est moi ! »

Heu… Ouais, c'est bien mais c'est qui moi ? Méfiante, la femme lève la lame de son épée pour la placer devant son visage et hésite à bondir sur le démon qui lui fait face. Toutefois, comme cet être est doué de la parole et a su faire naître chez la demoiselle un flot d'interrogation, des réponses doivent être fournies.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Ose-t-elle demander.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Ce taureau est sérieux ? Suite à cette question, Nadia s'énerve car elle déteste qu'on se paie sa tête. Comment peut-elle connaître l'animal qui lui fait face ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait l'habitude de se perdre à travers les champs lorsqu'elle ressent le besoin de s'aérer la tête durant quelques heures.

« Bien sûr que non ! Répond-elle.

\- C'est… »

Le taureau secoue sa tête avant de poursuivre la conversation.

« C'est moi ma chérie, c'est ton père.

\- Hein ? »

Suite à cette révélation ne laissant aucune place au suspense, Nadia cesse d'être sur ses gardes et n'ose y croire. Alors que des larmes lui brouillent la vue, la femme ne sait quoi faire. De son côté, Ignatius lève les yeux au ciel avant de s'adresser à son amie.

« Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous allez foncer tête baissée dans ce piège ?

\- Ce n'est pas un piège comme vous le dîtes, c'est mon père. »

Et c'est bien ce qu'il craignait. Dès qu'il suffit d'agiter la carte de l'émotion sous le nez d'une jeune demoiselle, cette dernière se montre immédiatement fébrile au point de se mettre en danger. Cependant, depuis combien de jours est-elle séparée de cet homme ? Il est normal que cette femme alimente quelques espoirs mais cette mascarade est vraiment de très mauvais goût. Si Nadia ne fait rien pour y mettre un terme, c'est Ignatius qui va s'en charger et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il se dirige actuellement vers la bête.

« Un pas de plus et je serais votre adversaire ! » Lui ordonne l'épéiste.

Sans quitter le taureau des yeux, l'homme d'église lui adresse cette question.

« Vous êtes sérieuse Nadia ? Vous allez me faire croire que ce monstre est votre père ? Depuis quand êtes-vous aussi naïve ?

\- Si nourrir des espérances fait de moi une femme naïve, je veux bien être reconnue coupable. Toutefois, je ne vous laisserai jamais lui faire du mal même s'il ne ressemble plus à celui que j'ai connu. »

Sentent du mouvement dans son dos, Ignatius se retourne et parvient à bloquer la lame de l'épée à l'aide du manche de son bâton. Dans les yeux de la guerrière, l'homme y voit une certaine détermination et il doit se dépêcher de la ramener à la raison avant que la situation s'envenime davantage.

« Si c'est vraiment votre père, posez-lui des questions dont vous êtes la seule à connaître les réponses ? »

Sur le moment, Nadia se demande si elle n'a pas au tort d'agir de la sorte. Écoutant le conseil de cet Ignatius, elle cesse de se battre contre lui et se tourne vers le taureau pour lui soumettre une interrogation.

« Papa, tu savais que ce soir, maman t'a préparé ton plat préféré et qu'elle s'est fait un sang d'encre de ne pas te voir revenir ?

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ma chérie. Regarde ce que Crowley m'a fait mais je te fais la promesse qu'une fois que les choses seront rentrées dans l'ordre, j'irai me faire pardonner auprès de ta mère en me régalant de sa cuisine. »

Effectivement, Ignatius est visiblement le seul à ne pas être tombé dans le piège et au fond d'elle-même, Nadia s'accorde quelques secondes pour le remercier. Désormais, sachant qui se tient face à elle, la guerrière s'avance vers l'animal et pointe la lame de son épée dans sa direction.

« Si tu étais réellement mon père, tu aurais su que ma mère est morte depuis de nombreuses années. Inutile de te dire que tu viens de commettre une jolie erreur. »

Étant tombé dans le piège, le taureau s'énerve et continue d'utiliser son étrange voix afin de s'adresser à celle qui lui fait face.

« Je me fous complètement que ta mère soit morte car de toute manière, tu ne vas pas tarder à la rejoindre.

\- J'en doute fortement, lui répond-elle. Au pire, si je devais échouer contre toi, mon ami qui se tient dans mon dos prendra la suite et comme je t'aurais causé quelques blessures, je doute que tu sois en pleine forme pour te mesurer à lui.

\- Cet ami à qui tu t'en es pris il y a de cela quelques minutes ? L'amitié humaine est bien curieuse je trouve. »

Sans crier gare, l'animal commence à taper le sol à l'aide de ses sabots avant de se précipiter sur la guerrière. A chaque pas que le monstre fait, les environs se mettent à trembler, témoignant de sa véritable puissance. Sur l'instant, Nadia se demande si elle va réussir à se montrer suffisamment forte lorsque soudain, une idée surgit au sein de son esprit. A son tour, la jeune femme fonce en direction du taureau et lorsque les deux adversaires sont sur le point de se rencontrer, l'épéiste bondit par-dessus sa tête et plante la lame de son arme à l'endroit même où est censé reposer son cerveau. Sous le coup, le taureau cesse sa progression et s'écroule dans un fracas assourdissant.

Pendant ce temps, Nadia tombe sur le dos du monstre et roule sur le côté avant de poursuivre sa course sur la place centrale. Maintenant que tout danger est écarté pour le moment, Ignatius délaisse sa coéquipière afin de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur la porte d'entrée du laboratoire de Crowley. Cependant, avant de poser sa main sur la poignée comme l'homme l'avait fait il y a de cela plusieurs minutes, celui-ci hésite. Le savant fou a-t-il pensé à préparer un autre piège dans le seul but de souhaiter, à sa manière, la bienvenue aux curieux ?

« Vous feriez mieux de la défoncer avec votre arme en cas si une autre surprise nous attendait. » Lui dit Nadia, se tenant debout, derrière lui.

Avec un peu d'hésitation, Ignatius arrive à se convaincre que l'idée suggérée est peut-être la meilleure attitude à adopter. Très vite, il s'empare de son bâton à deux mains et ne met pas très longtemps à donner les premiers coups contre le bois de la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, les premiers éclats volent et dès qu'un trou de taille importante se montre, le propriétaire de l'arme à double lames cesse. Pendant ce temps, Nadia surveille le cimetière qu'ils ont traversé auparavant pour être sûre qu'aucun monstre ne rôde dans les parages. En effet, il serait dommage que le duo soit surpris par une quelconque créature lors de leurs recherches et qu'ils se retrouvent en difficulté.

Par moment, la femme regrette que leur petite équipe ne soit pas plus grande d'un troisième membre. Si jamais il arrive malheur à son compagnon ou à elle-même, que ferait l'autre nettoyeur en se retrouvant isolé ? Si cela se trouve, le dernier rempart contre la menace que représente Crowley ne vivrait pas longtemps et les efforts ainsi menés seront réduit à néant. Alors que Nadia cherche un moyen de faire fuir ses réflexions intérieures, Ignatius glisse sa main droite dans le trou qu'il a réalisé à l'aide de son arme et se saisit de la poignée. Néanmoins, il veille à chercher un loquet et lorsque ce petit objet s'avère être absent, l'homme ne rencontre aucune difficulté à ouvrir l'accès.

Tandis que la lumière de l'extérieur parvient à éclairer faiblement l'intérieur du bâtiment, le fidèle de Dieu fait ses premiers pas en son sein, tout en veillant à dresser son bâton devant lui. Si jamais un monstre se dissimule quelque part et qu'il envisage de bondir sur les visiteurs, le combattant pourra toujours le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Néanmoins, s'il s'avère que la créature n'est autre qu'un géant bleu, inutile de dire à quel point le combat sera compliqué.

« J'aurais dû ramener une lampe à pétrole avec moi car je ne vois rien avec cette obscurité. » Fait-il savoir.

Dans son dos, Nadia referme soigneusement la porte pour ne pas être dérangée avec ce qui pourrait traîner à l'extérieur des murs et ne tarde pas à se déplacer dans le noir, tout en longeant le mur qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. Soudain, ses doigts heurtent une matière dure et froide et alors que ses doigts se promènent à sa surface, son index trouve un interrupteur. Quand elle l'abaisse, des flammes jaillissent à l'extrémité de plusieurs torches accrochées au mur et devant cette installation, la femme se montre admirative.

« Cet homme est véritablement un génie. Dommage que son intelligence soit au service du mal.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. » Termine Ignatius.

A cet instant, les deux combattants remarquent que la salle dans laquelle ils évoluent abrite une flore bien étrange. En effet, plusieurs arbres ont réussi à s'épanouir sans la moindre gêne et chacun est alimenté par un système d'arrosage unique en son genre. Des tuyaux métalliques serpentent dans les lieux et sont enfoncés dans la terre se trouvant au pied de ces êtres immenses. De plus, l'ensemble semble créer une faible lueur verdâtre qui séduit fortement l'épéiste.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la vie de cet homme pour qu'il souhaite la destruction de l'Angleterre ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas dans ce laboratoire que nous trouverons des réponses. Par contre, je me demande comment il a fait pour donner vie à cette forêt abandonnée et dans quel but ?»

Soudain, les oreilles de Nadia perçoivent un bruit étouffé. En se concentrant sur son sens, la femme trouve la source de cette manifestation et s'éloigne d'Ignatius pour s'approcher d'une table ne comptant aucun pied. Néanmoins, pour se maintenir à l'horizontale, la planche de bois est reliée au mur grâce à deux chaînes comptant une série de maillons ne dépassant pas la quinzaine. Enfin, sur ce mobilier de fortune repose un homme dont la cage thoracique est à l'air libre. Tout en s'approchant de cette personne, Nadia semble lui reconnaître quelques caractéristiques avant que son prénom soit prononcé.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir jusqu'ici.

\- Papa ? »

Oubliant l'endroit où elle a posé les pieds, la femme s'approche hâtivement de son père et contemple les horreurs que Crowley s'est permis de réaliser sur celui-ci. Alors que les yeux de la guerrière ne peuvent se détourner des boyaux exposés de la pauvre victime, Ignatius s'approche à son tour et se montre sincèrement désolé.

« Ne prenez pas cet air mon père car vous savez comme moi que nous devons tous y passer un jour ou l'autre.

\- Certes mais une issue naturelle aurait été préférable à votre état actuel.

\- Je le reconnais. »

Malgré l'effrayant spectacle qu'offre le père de Nadia bien malgré lui, il se permet un sourire avant de s'adresser à sa progéniture.

« Rentre à la maison car en restant dehors, tu te doutes bien que tu t'exposes à un très grand danger.

\- Cela ne me fait pas peur et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, tout ira bien pour toi, je t'en fais la promesse. »


	5. Chapter 5

La vie sous les ponts.

Terrassée par la découverte du corps de son père au sein du laboratoire du maudit Crowley, Nadia n'a plus la force de poursuivre alors que la nuit continue de s'écouler lentement. Alors que la femme pleure en étant agenouillée sur le sol, son compagnon d'arme est debout derrière elle et ignore les mots à prononcer pour la motiver. Il faut dire aussi que de perdre un membre de sa famille n'est pas chose aisée, surtout lorsqu'on a ressenti beaucoup d'amour pour cet être et qu'il était le dernier parent encore présent. Désormais, Nadia va devoir compter sur elle-même pour tenter de s'en sortir dans cette vie guère évidente et elle reconnaît bien volontiers qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête pour ce type d'aventure. Comment cette dernière fera-t-elle lorsque des questions importantes lui brûleront les lèvres et qui ne pourront être soumises à son père ?

Alors que ses larmes continuent de couler, Ignatius cesse de l'observer et lui tourne le dos en cas si un monstre devait s'approcher du lieu où les deux combattants se sont arrêtés. Tant qu'ils ne se déplacent pas, ils peuvent constituer une cible potentiel et il est hors de question pour l'homme d'église d'offrir sa vie sans la moindre résistance.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir sans moi, parvient à lui dire l'endeuillée.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'abandonner Nadia. »

Tandis que la femme se relève, elle se rend compte que cet effort lui demande beaucoup d'énergie. Il faut dire aussi que d'évacuer son chagrin l'a beaucoup épuisé et jamais elle ne se serait doutée que cette nuit lui coûtera autant. Que le diable emporte ce maudit Crowley !

« Je dois mettre la main sur cet homme pour lui faire payer la mort de son père, parvient-elle à exprimer.

\- Je ne pense pas que s'abaisser à son niveau t'apporte la paix et le réconfort. Nous devons le livrer aux autorités compétentes.

\- Dans ce cas, je te propose de nous séparer et de poursuivre chacun de notre côté car si jamais tu me barres la route, j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir me retenir.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? »

En posant cette question, l'homme tourne sa tête pour observer son amie. A ce moment, il remarque que les yeux de la belle brillent d'une motivation nouvelle et ce que ce dernier voit ne le rassure pas vraiment. Etant un homme exerçant au sein d'une magnifique église en plein coeur de Londres, Ignatius a passé beaucoup de temps à rassurer ses paroissiens qu'une seconde chance est généralement nécessaire pour apercevoir le meilleur parmi certaines brebis égarées. Il ne voit pas pourquoi Nadia ne serait pas capable de faire cet effort mais il sait par avance que la patience sera sûrement sa meilleure alliée.

« Nadia, je suis sûr que tu es capable de beaucoup mieux. Ton âme est pure et magnifique et il serait dommage que tu te salisses les mains à cause d'un tel être aussi horrible que Crowley.

\- Ne perds pas ton temps, ma décision est déjà prise. »

Se penchant en avant pour se saisir de son épée, la femme est bien décidée à camper sur ses positions. Tant pis si elle perd de l'estime aux yeux d'Ignatius mais son vœu de vengeance est la seule motivation qui lui reste pour continuer à vivre. Si elle avait un peu plus de courage, la femme retournerait la lame de son épée contre elle-même mais là… Son père n'aurait pas voulu cela pour sa fille et elle en reste persuadée. Alors que Nadia sèche ses larmes et rassemble tout son courage en cas d'éventuels combat, un cri de femme déchire le silence de la nuit.

Ensuite, des larmes se font entendre tandis qu'un hurlement inhumain suit cette détresse. Sachant très bien qu'une innocente vient de faire une mauvaise rencontre, Ignatius attend que Nadia soit prête pour traverser le parc dans lequel ils ont besoin d'exterminer certaines créatures pour se frayer un chemin.

« Allons-y Ignatius, nous devons venir en aide à cette pauvre malheureuse. »

Aussitôt, les deux guerriers entrent dans le parc et se déplacent à vive allure. Bien sûr, tout en se déplaçant, les compères risquent des coups d'oeil de temps en temps pour parer une éventuelle attaque en cas si un monstre avait élu domicile dans les parages. Fort heureusement, aucune offensive n'a été lancé contre eux et lorsque le duo sort du parc, une halte se veut nécessaire. N'entendant plus la victime, Ignatius regarde dans toutes les directions afin de repérer un indice. Soudain, ses yeux se posent sur un détail qui le trouble et qui attise grandement sa curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Trop pressé de connaître la nature de sa découverte, l'homme quitte sa camarade et s'avance jusqu'à un pont dont les environs semblent paisibles. Méfiant, le compagnon de Nadia s'approche d'un réverbère dont la flamme ne cesse de danser au sein de sa prison de verre et c'est sur cet éclairage que se situe le détail troublant. Accroché aux nombreux bras métallique du luminaire, un sac de toile au sein duquel reposent plusieurs objets de formes sphériques et noirs. Curieux, Ignatius arrache un morceau filandreux et s'interroge.

« Ne me dis pas qu'une araignée géante rôde dans le secteur ?

\- Je crois bien si. » Répond Nadia, venue le rejoindre.

Alors que le religieux se démène pour retirer le morceau de toile qui reste collé à ses doigts, la femme promène l'extrémité de la lame sur l'un des objets sphériques. Sa surface est très dure et rien ne semble pouvoir l'entailler. A l'intérieur, un mouvement est perceptible et soudain, l'héroïne recule de plusieurs pas. Devant ce comportement, son frère d'arme s'interroge.

« Nadia ?

\- il y a quelque chose de vivant à l'intérieur de cette sphère. »

Intrigué par l'information qu'il vient de recevoir, l'homme lève les yeux jusqu'à l'objet en question et se montre attentif. Au bout de quelques secondes de fixation, un nouveau déplacement est visible et donnerait presque l'impression que l'être qui vit à l'intérieur cherche la position parfaite pour s'apaiser. Se pourrait-il que ces objets aux formes étranges ne soient rien d'autres que des œufs ? Ce qui voudrait dire que les deux justiciers sont en présence…

« Un cocon, finit par dire Nadia. Une créature rôdant dans Londres est capable de créer des cocons de cette taille. C'est effrayant. »

Et Ignatius partage ce ressenti. Avant de poursuivre son inspection, l'homme s'accorde quelques secondes pour réfléchir calmement. Comment Adam Crowley s'est-il prit pour donner la vie à un tel monstre et pourquoi ses créations n'ont jamais décidé d'un commun accord de se rebeller contre lui ? En exécutant leur propre maître, ces monstres auraient pu régler un sacré problème car tant que le savant fou est en liberté, dieu seul sait si ce dernier continue de mener ses horribles expériences. Cet individu doit être mis aux arrêts le plus vite possible et jugé pour ses actes criminels. D'ailleurs, pour l'heure, personne ne sait où il se dissimule.

Tout en observant le cocon qui demeure face à lui, le prêtre estime que son extermination est nécessaire. Aussitôt, il plonge ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et sort, quelques secondes plus tard, une boîte d'allumettes. Suite à ce comportement, Nadia s'interroge.

« Que fais-tu ?

\- Je dois faire disparaître ce cocon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Très vite, Ignatius sort une brindille de la boîte et s'empresse de l'embraser en promenant son extrémité rouge contre l'un des côtés du carton. Dès que la flamme jaillit, le partenaire de la femme s'approche du cocon et place l'élément incandescent sous l'étrange sac. A part quelques fils de soies, rien d'autre n'est brûlé, provoquant la déception chez l'auteur de l'acte. Au moment même où la flamme s'éteint, l'homme d'église reconnaît qu'une autre solution doit être trouvée. Déçu, il s'éloigne du cocon tout en discutant avec sa partenaire.

« Nous allons devoir faire une escapade à mon église.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- J'y ai laissé quelques affaires qui j'espère, seront d'une grande utilité.

\- D'accord mais ton église est loin ?

\- De l'autre côté de ce pont. »

Voulant vérifier ses dires, Nadia porte son regard au loin afin d'y repérer un clocher ou une quelconque tour trahissant la présence d'une église. Néanmoins, l'obscurité du ciel n'est pas d'une très grande aide dans une telle initiative et la luminosité de certains réverbères non plus. Alors que la femme tente de repérer le bâtiment religieux, un craquement se fait entendre. Intriguée, la guerrière baisse son regard à l'endroit d'où s'est manifesté ce don désagréable lorsqu'une question est prononcée.

« Tu as entendu Nadia ?

\- Oui et je me demande bien ce que c'est. »

Tandis que leurs yeux fixent la partie obscure se situant sous le pont, voilà qu'un étrange paquet en jaillit pour se déposer sur le sol, à quelques centimètres du lieu. Aucun doute possible, quelque chose vit à l'abri du passage et se plaît à mener son existence comme bon lui semble. Pourtant, Ignatius et Nadia ne se sont pas montrés discrets lors de leur analyse du cocon mais leur manque de précaution n'a pas suffit à attirer la bête jusqu'à eux. Là encore, une décision doit être prise et le plus vite possible. Rangeant sa boîte d'allumette dans la poche où elle se trouvait auparavant, le propriétaire du bâton aux deux lames soumet une proposition.

« Je pense que nous allons devoir nous battre. Es-tu prête Nadia ?

\- Est-ce que nous avons le choix ?

\- La fuite si cela te convient mais je te préviens, déguerpir la queue entre les jambes n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes. »

Alors que Nadia s'apprêtait à lui répondre, l'homme porte son pouce et son index droit jusqu'à l'entrée de sa bouche et rapidement, ce dernier émet un sifflement strident. En réponse, le grognement d'une créature à proximité se fait entendre, faisant trembler le sol des environs. Une fois que le séisme cesse, les deux guerriers attendent tranquillement que leur nouvel adversaire fasse son apparition afin de trouver une solution à son extermination. D'ailleurs, il ne faut pas longtemps à la bête pour montrer son minois. Tout d'abord, une première main agrippe les pierres qui constituent le bas relief du pont.

Ensuite, c'est une deuxième main qui fait son apparition de la même façon que la précédente. Cependant, au lieu de se poser sur les pierres qui reposent sous la paume du premier membre, les doigts du second se positionne sur la décoration murale se situant en face. Peu après, une troisième main jaillit des ténèbres régnant sous le pont, puis une quatrième. Au total, le monstre qui s'apprête à se montrer à la lumière possède deux paires de mains et donc, deux paires de bras. Ce constat fait frisonner Nadia qui n'ose imaginer la suite.

Enfin, une forme hideuse sort de l'obscurité du pont et s'immobilise sur la berge, s'accordant quelques secondes pour localiser ses prochaines cibles. Devant son apparition, la femme sent ses jambes flageoler de peur et elle sait par avance que ce nouveau duel va s'avérer plus difficile que prévu. En tout cas, l'épéiste sait que le monstre qui se tient devant elle est bien la mère, ou le père selon les projets farfelues de Crowley, du cocon qu'ils ont trouvé auparavant. En tout cas, le monstre qui les regarde de ses huit yeux semble satisfait de ce repas qui se propose à lui puisqu'une langue rose s'échappe de sa bouche afin d'humecter ses lèvres. Comment l'idée d'une telle créature a pu traverser l'esprit d'Adam ?

Le monstre ressemble à une araignée géante malgré l'existence de ce buste humain et ces deux paires de bras. A partir du bassin du monstre, quatre paires de jambes humaines cousues les unes aux autres afin de donner à son propriétaire, de sérieux appuis. Les pieds, reposant aux extrémités de ces membres monstrueux, ne sont pas enfermés dans des chaussures qu'aurait pu trouver la bête lors de ses éventuelles escapades. Si Nadia n'était pas animée par un sentiment de vengeance depuis la découverte du cadavre de son père, elle serait sûrement en train de trembler de peur. Il faut dire que se retrouver nez à nez avec un tel démon ne se présente pas tous les jours, fort heureusement.

Soudain, la création d'Adam Crowley croise ses quatre bras devant son torse décharné et plonge sa tête derrière la barrière formée par ses doigts. Ensuite, lorsque ses membres se retirent, sa bouche est grande ouverte et à cet instant, un filet de soie s'en échappe, se dirigeant à vive allure vers Nadia. La femme, surprise par cette offensive, n'a pas le temps de réagir. Alors qu'elle se voyait déjà prisonnière de son adversaire, l'épéiste remercie le ciel lorsque Ignatius s'impose devant son corps. Très vite, l'homme tend son bras armé et le filet de soie vient se coller sur la partie supérieure de son bâton. Pensant que ce premier assaut s'arrêterait là, le prêtre se montre horrifié lorsque le monstre porte l'une de ses mains jusqu'à sa bouche.

Sans se montrer impressionnant, la créature diabolique arrache le filin collant avant de tirer dessus à l'aide de ses trois autres paumes. Luttant de toutes ses forces, Ignatius rencontre des difficultés à conserver son bâton. Lorsque son arme lui est brutalement arrachée des mains, le religieux se montre stupéfait.

« Si certaines créatures de Crowley savent se faire preuve d'un minimum d'intelligente, je crois que nous sommes perdus. »

Pour mettre l'arme hors de portée de son propriétaire, l'arachnide géant se débarrasse du bâton en le balançant derrière lui. Maintenant que Ignatius est aussi inoffensif qu'un bébé qui vient tout juste de naître, l'invention du savant fou renouvelle son offensive en se concentrer sur Nadia. Aussitôt, les deux combattants bondissent chacun d'un côté et lorsque l'homme d'église se prépare à se relever, il sent une matière dure et lisse rencontrer les doigts de sa main gauche. Curieux, le croyant regarde sa trouvaille et se rend compte que ce n'est qu'une vulgaire pierre.

« C'est toujours mieux que rien. »

Une fois debout sur ses jambes, le guerrier lance son projectile sur le monstre et celui-ci s'empresse de s'en saisir à l'aide de sa soie. Devant ce comportement, Ignatius pense avoir trouvé une faille chez cet adversaire peu commun.

« Nadia !

\- Oui ?

\- Penses-tu pouvoir faire diversion quelques secondes ? Je voudrais vérifier une hypothèse qui pourrait nous assurer la victoire.

\- D'accord mais fais vite s'il te plaît. »

L'homme ne préfère pas s'en faire la promesse mais il fera tout son possible pour abréger ce combat, ça c'est sûr. Alors que Nadia se montre inconsciente en fonçant droit sur le monstre, le croyant s'empresse de glisser ses mains dans ses poches afin d'en sortir une arme qu'il souhaitait préserver pour des combats comme celui-ci. Alors que le projectile se présente à la lumière sous son action, le prêtre porte la goupille à sa bouche et la retire hâtivement. Maintenant, il va devoir se montrer très habile et surtout, très rapide car si cet objet demeure dans sa main trop longtemps, ce dernier pourra faire ses adieux à la vie. Pendant ce temps, Nadia parvient à trancher l'une des jambes de la bestiole et fait un bond en arrière pour connaître sa réaction.

Forcément, amputée d'un membre, la créature se met à hurler sa douleur avant que ses yeux noirs se posent sur l'humaine.

« Allez, viens mon gros ! » L'incite-t-elle.

Cette provocation a l'effet escompté puisque l'être crée de toutes pièces par Crowley se précipite sur Nadia. Cette dernière, bien décidée à en découdre avec cette araignée à la taille respectable, dresse la lame de son épée devant elle avant de partir à la rencontre du vilain. Au même moment, la voix d'Ignatius se manifeste et là, l'arachnide s'arrête et regarde dans sa direction. Lorsque le démon remarque qu'un objet vole dans sa direction, il s'empresse de cracher sa soie afin de l'attraper. Bien sûr, celui-ci ignore qu'il est en train de faire le jeu de l'homme d'église et à l'instant où le filin collant est rappelé vers les mâchoires de son propriétaire, le prêtre hurle un ordre à sa collègue.

« Eloigne-toi le plus vite possible ! »

Se doutant qu'elle ne peut se permettre la moindre question, Nadia prend la poudre d'escampette en même temps que son ami. Lorsque les deux combattants s'enfoncent dans le parc, une explosion se produit dans leur dos avant que des débris enflammés tombent du ciel. Intriguée, l'épéiste cesse sa progression et se retourne pour savoir ce qui vient de se passer. Au loin, une grande torche s'embrase et à ses nombreuses caractéristiques, la femme comprend que l'adversaire qu'elle partageait avec Ignatius vient d'être vaincu.

« Tu te promenais avec une grenade sur toi ?

\- Oui et j'espère que mon Seigneur me pardonnera pour cet écart de conduite. »

Etonnée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, la propriétaire de l'épée ressent le besoin de lui exprimer les pensées concernant cette déité.

« Si ton Dieu est miséricordieux comme vous vous plaisez à le dire toi et tes semblables, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. De plus, les créatures de Crowley peuvent être considérées comme des êtres sortis tout droit des enfers et là, je pense que tu sais où je veux en venir. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, une torche à la main, Ignatius pénètre dans l'obscurité régnant sous le pont. Derrière lui, Nadia. Les deux êtres marchent à rythme régulier tout en veillant à rester sur leurs gardes en cas si une autre bête demeurait dans la pénombre. Soudain, le faisceau lumineux qu'émet la torche éclaire un cadavre encore vêtu de ses vêtements. En s'y penchant, le prêtre reconnaît la personne à qui appartenait ce corps et s'empresse de faire un signe de croix devant son torse.

« Elle ne méritait pas de connaître une telle fin. »


End file.
